Diseases such as larynx cancer can lead to an obstruction in the nose, mouth, or the upper portion of the windpipe, making it difficult for a person to breathe. In these cases, it may be necessary to create a by-pass air passageway in the person's neck using a tracheal device, such as a tracheostomy tube. The tracheostomy tube is inserted through a stoma in the person's neck and into the trachea to connect the trachea with air outside the person's body.
Given that a person would breathe in air via a tracheostomy tube, there is a risk that unwanted materials, such as water and other debris, may also fall in via an opening in the tracheostomy tube and interfere with the person's breathing. This is a particular problem when the person is taking a shower since it can be difficult for a person to breathe comfortably via a tracheostomy tube when there is a constant downward flow of water.
Tracheal tube attachments are contemplated in the prior art. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,366 to Tabor; U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,309 to Friberg; U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,116 to Born; U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,121 to Marshall; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,668,831 to Hegwood. These references disclose simple structural configurations such as tubes and/or plates that may cover the opening of a tracheal device and may direct the flow of water around and away from the opening.
However, these references have numerous deficiencies. First, there is still a risk that unwanted materials may be sucked into the tracheal device via the tracheal tube attachment. The references do not disclose a tube having an increasing diameter for reducing the suction force on unwanted materials while simultaneously increasing airflow. Second, it may be possible for unwanted materials to get into the tracheal device through gaps around the area where the tracheal tube attachment connects with the tracheal device. There may also be gaps in between different components of the tracheal tube attachment where they connect to each other. The references do not disclose a tracheal tube attachment that is a single integrally connected piece and that has a plate for providing additional cover around the opening of a tracheal device.